Transhumanists,,,,Superhuman vs Supervillians
by FireHawk01
Summary: [COMPLETE] The team has a secret. But when the world is attacked by Evil Lord En Sabah Nur, that secret is no longer hidden. How will this team deal with the new and surprising challenges they're about to face? Read if you dare. AU
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER_**

 _This is a work of fiction. I do not own the cast. Every real ones belong to Reviews their real life. And every fake ones belong to Reviews their fake appearance. The incidents, and locations portrayed herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Any unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this art without permission are totally restricted._

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE :** Hi, this is **FireHawk01** at your service. This is entirely different story that takes place considering the world a virtual reality, with people as " ** _trans-humanists_** ". Though the idea is completely mine but being new on Fan Fiction site I consulted two people and these are **Topaz007** & **KamiKaze Black**. Thanks you buddies for your help and now let's see whether I can satisfy you or not?

"En Sabah Nur" is copyright of _Dave Wilkins_. I am only taking his name for the Evil Lord.

* * *

 **Copyrights © 2016 FireHawk01**

The moral rights of the authors has been asserted. All rights reserved. This story is published subject to the condition that it shall not be reproduce as whole or in part, in any manner. Unauthorized use and/or duplication of this material without express and written permission from FireHawk01 is strictly prohibited

* * *

Read this story keeping the following points under consideration.

 ** _I don't know much about technology._**

 ** _There will be coarse language used in same places, ignore once._**

 ** _The powers of Super-Humans are total fantasy._**

Now understand, I'm no expert, I'm just trying to be so if you disagree with anything or anyone on the list feel free to let me know. I can take it. Be heard.

* * *

The darkness spread in all directions. Only visible light was that of city lights coming from distant city.

They were in a vault surrounded by a dense mysterious forest that has been hiding their secret for decades. The vault had the twelve people who were going to change the history but who are they? A mystery or a miracle? God knows!

The secret that could not let them lead a "normal life".

The secret that could have developed enemies for them.

The secret that they have to keep to avoid legal ramifications due to the accountability of collateral damage that those people are responsible of.

But now it's time to reveal their alter ego. YES! It's Hero Time.

Watch out, bad guys, THE HEROES are, now, in action because these guys care for depressed people and they are Humble, too. When you're in trouble, they come in disguise and sort your problem in a blink of second.

Let's meet them all, our **_Super-Humans_** , a new generation of **_trans-humanists_** [Trans-humanism (abbreviated as H+ or h+) is an international and intellectual movement that aims to transform the human condition by developing and creating widely available sophisticated technologies to greatly enhance human intellectual, physical, and psychological capacities] has emerged, to save the world.

TO meet them, let's move inside this secret vault of secrets. Upon entering, is a long passage that leads to the hall where the twelve heroes are doing their own work. It's not just an ordinary vault, it is entire world underground with bed-rooms, hall, dine. On left, is the control room where the only person allowed to enter is _Scientist Professor Salunke_ _._ No one, other than him can access the control room. Inside the control room, are access panels that access the vault's door mechanism, visual and light systems, a large monitor screen connected to a far, streaming HD webcams and 24/7 hours earth satellites, NBCE Shelter, GPS Tracker, high-resolution thermal imagers, and much more.

 _Scientist Professor Salunke_ [Doc. _Spelunker_ ]

An engineer of evolution who was titled "mad", "insane" and "clumpy" by his peers, just because he wanted a human with enhanced powers but they labeled him M-A-D and they threw him away like a used tissue. Far from his life, The Data Science Institute, DSI but he was intent on his ambition. He created Humans with enhanced powers and called them "Trans-humans"

* * *

 _ACP Pradyuman_ [ _Pradz_ ]

 **Abilities:**

Mind Control, Pyrokinesis (Fire Manipulation),

 **Weakness:**

Mortal, Affect by Water

* * *

 _Abhijeet_ [Victor]

 **Abilities:**

Sharpshooting, Enhanced Senses, Able to Drop from Any Height Without Injuries

 **Weakness:**

Mortal

* * *

 _Fredricks_ [Peace]

 **Abilities:**

X-Ray Vision, Ability to Speak Any Language (Omnilingualism)

 **Weakness:**

Mortal, Need Blast Proof Armour to Protect Himself (Without energy, Armour is useless)

* * *

 _Niyati [Fate]_

 **Abilities:**

Forseeing (Predict things beforehand), Telekinesis (Move objects and people with your mind)

 **Weaknes:**

Mortal, No Self-control on Powers

* * *

 _Sonali_ [Charm]

 **Abilities:**

Walk Through Walls, Enhanced Speed, Organ Regeneration (Except heart, brain).

 **Weakness:**

Mortal

* * *

 _Daya_ [Mercy]

 **Abilities:**

Opening Portals to Anywhere By Envision in His Head, Enhanced Strength

 **Weakness:**

Mortal, No self-protection

* * *

 _Asha_ [Hope]

 **Abilities:**

Heal Others, Invisibility

 **Weakness:**

Mortal, Remain unseen by naked eye but can be seen with people having enhanced senses

* * *

 _Sachin_ [Lover]

 **Abiities** :

Vampires Abilities, Immortal

 **Weakness:**

Burn with Silver

* * *

 _Vivek_ [Wiser]

 **Abilities:**

Power Stealing (Can steal the power of his foe and also of his team members]

 **Weakness:**

Useless when foe has power shield

* * *

 _Tasha_ [Glow]

 **Abilities:**

Sonic Scream

 **Weakness:**

Mortal

* * *

The heroes, having the motto " _Ex Pertinacia, Fortitudo, Pax, Amor Et Constantia Ubi Fatum Elegit Sapientes_ (In Determination, Courage, Peace, Love And Steadiness Where Fate Chose The Wise Ones)" are set to save the world from the _Evil Lord En Sabah Nur._

 _En Sabah Nur_ is a genius on every level. He is an android of the '12th level intellect'. He has Super Intelligence, Super Strength, Mind Control/Persuasion, Freeze Powers, Shape shifting, Power Mimicry, Magnetic powers, Time Travel, Sonic Scream, Telekinesis, Water Manipulation, Enhances Senses, Immortality and many powers.

 **His Weakness...?**

No one knows, but he's on the Earth for a purpose. To destroy the Earth, maybe?

* * *

"Professor", Fredrick said, "Why don't you let us out of this bullshit place?"

"You want to go out, GO OUT in the world where people with brains are labelled as IDIOTS, or in the world were evolution is not accepted. Once you go out, Data Science Institute will first capture you and then perform experiment to understand what type of creature you are.", Salunke yelled.

"I can control myself."

"Do you?" Professor laughed, "You can't."

"I can professor." Fredricks insisted.

"You can't do it, kid!" Professor said.

"je peux (I can in French)" Fredricks yelled.

"See, I told you you can't. Now go away and never think of going away from here." Professor warned him

 **Next Day...**

It was 5 in the morning. Suddenly, the sirens went on. Some-one had tried to open the doors of the vault forcefully from inside. Professor waked up in a flurry. "Why the Hell, they don't understand that outer world in unsafe for them."

He checked the camera for the black sheep.

"Ah Daya! You have to pay for this."

He took a dose of Diazepam Injection, the sleeping drug. After all Daya has superb strength. He can ripe Salunke in pieces. He took the GPS and followed Daya through a transmitter in his bodies. Efficiently he pierced the drug intravenously in Daya drifting him to sleep.

 **A Few Hours Later...**

"Professor, please don't do it. Please forgive him." Abhijeet was pleading Salunke to leave some one but whom?

Stay tuned to know!


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER_**

 _This is a work of fiction. I do not own the cast. Every real ones belong to Reviews their real life. And every fake ones belong to Reviews their fake appearance. The incidents, and locations portrayed herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Any unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this art without permission are totally restricted._

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE :** Hi, this is **FireHawk01** at your service. **rapunzel 313** , **MaverickS26** , katherine, **Kuki17** , **MysteriousLAILA** , arushi-nadia and **Daya's Lover** thanks for your review.

 **MysteriousLAILA** This is Superhuman fiction not Supernatural fiction. **Supernatural** fiction is a literary genre exploiting or requiring as plot devices or themes some contradictions of the commonplace natural world and materialist assumptions about it. In its broadest definition, supernatural fiction includes examples of weird fiction, horror fiction, vampire literature, ghost story and like genres such as fantasy. While **Superhuman** qualities are qualities that exceed those found in humans. It focus on the adventures of heroic figures possessing superhuman abilities.

 **REQUEST :** Readers, I need hekp from you. I want to promote this fiction, not for the reviews but as is the story dear to me, I need more and more people to read it. You guys can help me by promoting this story. You can add a small note in your story saying "Read Transhumanists,,,,Superhuman vs Supervillians by FireHawk01". Thanks!

Guys please review in details, I mean just saying nice, interesting etc. etc. doesn't feel good. You take time to read the fiction then please take a few more minutes to type a detailed review. Thanks!

* * *

 **Next Day...**

It was 5 in the morning. Suddenly, the sirens went on. Some-one had tried to open the doors of the vault forcefully from inside. Professor waked up in a flurry. _"Why the Hell, they don't understand that outer world in unsafe for them."_

He checked the camera for the black sheep.

 _"Ah Daya! You have to pay for this."_

He took a dose of Diazepam Injection, the sleeping drug. After all Daya has superb strength. He can ripe Salunke in pieces. He took the GPS and followed Daya through a transmitter in his bodies. Efficiently he pierced the drug intravenously in Daya drifting him to sleep.

 **A Few Hours Later...**

 _"Professor, please don't do it. Please forgive him." A_ bhijeet was pleading Salunke to leave Daya.

 _"Professor, he'll not try to escape after."_

 _"Abhijeet, stay out of it. You don't have emotions. I haven't programmed emotions in your software."_

" _WE WERE HUMANS AND YOU TURNED US ALL IN CYBORGS. YOU RUINED OUR LIFE. SEE US...Pradz, he was living happily with his wife and son and now you turned him a fire creature. Niyati, she always get disturbed by foreseeing any mishap. Tasha needs to control her voice and talk in actions to control her super powers. You know what professor! You're a jerk. You are freaking fellow, you nasty man!"_ Abhijeet yelled.

Salunke smirked, _"You still have human emotions. Fine! I'll have to fix it._ "

He took a remote from his lab coat and pressed the "Turn-Off" button and all the cyborgs turned off.

He took them all to his workplace and used a neutralyzer on them.

 _ **Loading... 10%**_

 _ **Loading... 34%**_

 _ **Loading... 58%**_

 _ **Loading... 75%**_

 _ **Loading... 89%**_

 _ **Loading... 99%**_

 _ **403 Error : Virus occur**_

 _"Shit man!"_ Said the annoyed old guy.

He pressed "Tab" key and then F8 key, selecting the last now good configurations. He then selected the safe mode with networking and restore the system.

 _"I should give one more chance. I have their back-up in case of any virus"_ saying Salunke restarted the program.

 ** _Loading... 9%_**

 ** _Loading... 23%_**

 ** _Loading... 45%_**

 ** _Loading... 67%_**

 _"Come'on! Fast man!"_

 ** _Loading... 84%_**

 _"God, please no errors now."_

 ** _Loading... 97%_**

 _"Come'on! Come'on! Dammit"_

 ** _Loading... 99%_**

 _"Oh God! Fast."_

 ** _Rebooting Complete_**

 ** _File transfer Complete_**

 ** _Memory Erasure Successful_**

 _"Ah! Now I'll show the world that Professor Salunke is not insane. He's not an idiot. They have to accept that science and technology is the future of the world. I'll make this world a peaceful and much better place to live by the use of my human mutants. My mutants have internal powers based on five human virtues, selflessness, intellectual, brave, peaceful and honest."_ said Salunke with a winning expression.

* * *

 **Here In City Of Mumbai...**

 **Data Science Institute...**

 _"I don't care. Professor I need them. In fact, the whole Mumbai city needs him."_ It was Commissioner Khanna.

One of the negotiator spoke up, _"Sir, we have been burning midnight oil to make the antidote. We are almost near..."_

 _"Not almost Doctor, I need Results."_ Commissioner interrupted. He further added _"He was the best scientist in DSI and I need him. Track history. Which project he was working on and all. Is that clear?"_

Commissioner then went out from the conference hall and the TV reporters were ready to make questions. _"Are you ready for a Media interview now, Khanna?"_ Commissioner asked himself. An inner voice somewhere inside him spoke, _"Not yet!"_

One of the reporters, _"Sir! When will Mumbains free from the threat on them. Who is the one, who keeps us attacking, is he a human or an alien...Sir! Please tell us. Public want answers!"_

 _"Sorry! No comments."_ Saying this Commissioner Khanna signaled his body guards who made his way to his car. After settling in the car, he received a phone call from unknown number.

 **On Call...**

 ** _"Sir! I have some important information regarding that creatures and also about the person you're searching for."_ The caller said in one go.**

 _ **"Who are you? I'm going to my office. There will the chief of DSI with me, too. You can come at my office. My address is 202 Crawford..."**_

 _ **"Sir! I know your address. I'll be there."**_

 **Call Disconnected...**

* * *

 **In Salunke's Vault...**

He restarted the cyborgs and take a field test to testify their results and the results showed that the memory erasure was perfect as he had not installed "Lie Software" in them.

 _"Now! It's time to show the world, the power of technology."_ he exclaimed.

He switched on the TV and started surfing the Shane while having coffee. He was enjoying the aroma of coffee when a news attracted his attention and coffee cup slipped his hand.

 _"I knew it...K KNEW IT! It's gonna happen but they..."_ he thought.

* * *

 **PS :** Whom Commissioner Khanna and the DSI is searching for? Who is the mysterious person who called the commissioner? What is the threat to Mumbai city? Why was Salunke astonished? Any guesses. Stay tuned to know!


	3. Chapter 3

_**D ISCLAIMER**_

 _T_ _his is a work of fiction._ _I_ _do not own the cast._ _E_ _very real ones belong to Reviews their real life. And every fake ones belong to Reviews their fake appearance._ _The incidents, and locations portrayed herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional._ _Any unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this art without permission are totally restricted._

* * *

Rapunzel 313, Topaz007, arushi-nadia, Daya's Lover, Purple Angel 1 and Elisha Silverpine thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Dr. Salunke switched on the TV and started to surf the channels. He was enjoying the aroma of coffee when one news attracted his attention and the cup of coffee slipped off his hand.

"I knew it … I KNEW IT! It was going to happen. It was written that he will come. Destiny had planned this, when the Earth's temperature will rise, he will come on the Earth for a purpose. I informed them but they thought that I am insane. Now my mutants will save the world." Salunke thought.

 **Commissioner Khanna's Office…**

Khanna reached his office and before going inside he informed her PA that he was expecting someone. Inside the office Professor Chit-role, the head of Data Science Institute was already present. Khanna took his seat and started to look at his watch constantly.

After half hour, Khanna's PA said to him on intercom that a girl is there to meet him.

"Ok send her inside." Khanna allowed.

PA replied, "OK sir!"

"You may go inside." PA said to the girl and she entered the room.

The girl was tall, fair complexion, curly hairs stuck behind by hair pins and a black file with 'Confidential' written on it.

"Good morning sir! My name is Tarika, Dr. Tarika! I called you a couple of hours before." Tarika said.

Commissioner said, "Please have a seat!" Tarika got seated.

"What information you want to share with us. Please be clear!" Professor Chitrole asked.

Tarika replied, "Sir! … … ... Actually … … I worked in DSI six years back when the chief of DSI was professor Salunke."

"Do you know where he is?" Commissioner asked in hysterical voice.

"Sorry sir! I don't know where he has been in these years but I got very important information regarding the present condition of Mumbai. Sir! Check this file." She opened the file in front of both, Commissioner and Professor.

She continued, "Sir it is clearly written that he wanted to do experiments on human, not animals but DSI didn't allowed. Further more, it is written that he wanted to make human Trans Humans, transforming the human condition by developing and creating widely available sophisticated technologies to enhance human's physical, intellectual and psychological abilities.

There is one more page when needs to given importance. (She flipped to the last page) See this sir! (A page from a very old book having black and white version of a strange creature with En Sabah Nur written on it in English and some lines in strange ancient language.) Sir when Professor Salunke was fired from DSI, I was working as a trainee under him. The last day he took all the things belonging to him but God knows how! he forgot this file whom he kept with himself always. I thought to drop it at his home but when I went to his house the peon said that he was gone, selling the house. I tried to contact him, his friends but no results.

Then, slowly I also forgot about this file and it got its place in my attic but a couple of days before when I was watching the news, the same creature shown in the news flashed in my mind. I searched for him on internet but no results. Then, I went to a Omni linguist for the translation of these lines." Saying this she stopped and drank some sips of water.

"What is written here Dr. Tarika?" DSI head asked.

"It is written that when the Earth's temperature will rise, he will come on the Earth for a purpose. He has got Super Intelligence, Super Strength, Mind Control/Persuasion, Freeze Powers, Shape Shifting, Power Mimicry, Magnetic Powers, Time Travel, Sonic Scream, Telekinesis, Water Manipulation, Enhanced senses, Immortality and much more powers."

"Is there any solution to this problem written here?" Chitrole asked.

Tarika replied, "No sir! There is no permanent solution as he can't be destroyed but he can be control by those who got some powers like him and that was the mission of Professor Salunke **, Mission Trans Humanism H+** "

"We need to find him, we need to find him. MALIK!" Comissiner yelled roaming in the room.

Malik, the personal assistant of Khanna entered, "Yes sir!"

"Get a press conference ready. I want some announcements done." Khanna ordered.

Malik replied, "OK sir!" and left for arrangements.

 **Press Conference…**

Reporter 1, "Sir! A few hours back you said no comments and now you arranged the press conference? What do you want to share?"

"Yes sir! Please tell who the attacker is?" another reporter spoke.

"See! Your all questions will be answered. But for now I want to announce that Professor Salunke if you are hearing this, then, please come out. We need you to stop the chaos. Mumbai needs you, please!" Comissioner spoke.

A reporter asked, "Sir is he the same professor who was dismissed for doing some dangerous experiments? Why are you asking him to come back? How he can tackle with the situation? Please answer it!"

DSI chairman Chitrole spoke, "For now we can only tell you that Professor Salunke is the only person who knows how to stop En Sabah … … how to stop the creature. And for media I want you guys, please public is already scared, don't pour oil in fire by telecasting the pictures back to back."

"So you want media to stop working? You have no rights of keeping public unaware that the government and the police department they elected are of no use." A reporter said and the other sitting there affirmed him.

Khanna said in anger, "You think being a police officer is easy. Come in our place, just for one day. I swear you would not be able to stand, not even for fifteen minutes. Shoot outs, cross fires, criminals, investigating crime scenes in burning sun! it's easy to talk about but very hard to do."

 **Salunke's Vault…**

Salunke heard the conference and said to himself, "Huh! Today when the trouble is in front of them they want me but what six years back when I tried to inform them. Nah! I am not going to help them."

Saying this he went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**D ISCLAIMER**_

 _T_ _his is a work of fiction._ _I_ _do not own the cast._ _E_ _very real ones belong to Reviews their real life. And every fake ones belong to Reviews their fake appearance._ _The incidents, and locations portrayed herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional._ _Any unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this art without permission are totally restricted._

* * *

 **NOTE:** I want to clear something. The memory erased by Salunke of the mutants was the one, before their life in vault, they know everything what happened afterwards.

aditi, 93 thanks for reviewing. Crazy-M.D's your review was very encouraging. Thank you so much!

* * *

 **Salunke's Vault…**

Salunke heard the conference and said to himself, "Huh! Today when the trouble is in front of them they want me but what six years back when I tried to inform them. Nah! I am not going to help them."

Saying this he went to sleep.

In sleep he dreamed… Cried everywhere, a baby boy weeping for his mother, a man crying for his wife, a little girl crying for her parents, blood, destroyed building, smoke in air!

He waked up sweating, drank the water and thought, "No, no, no no no! I can't let this happen. I am angry with the DSI, not with my country. I will help them. In fact, I HAVE TO help them."

He immediately got up, went to the central control room and after taking some very important documents, he went out. Took the mutants, all of them and opened the vault door.

He switched them on and one by one they went out, Pradyuman, Abhijeet, Fredricks, Niyati, Sonali, Daya, Asha, Sachin, Vivek and Tasha.

"You didn't allow us to be out but now why?" Fredricks asked.

Salunke, "because now the time has come, to show the world, the power of Trans-Humans."

"Huh! I am not with you professor. You made my way easy to ascape. I am going." Daya said. Saying this he concentrated, opening a portal to a third world, Omnitircks world. He was going to enter when Abhijeet came in between Daya and the portal, aiming the gun to Daya.

"Abhijeet leave my way!" Daya said angrily.

Abhijeet replied, "No Daya! At least listen to the professor for once. Maybe he has some important news."

Daya said, "NO!" and he attacked Abhijeet and he kicked Abhijeet, who landed on a high mountain above them. Daya ran there but Abhijeet jumped below and get back there, aiming his gun he fired at Daya but Daya escapd. Pradyuman interfered in this war.

"Daya! Daya! Calm down. We all need to be freed but today if Professor is going outside with US then there must be some important matter. Stay calm, easy, and easy and come back." Pradyuman said closing his eyes, communicating with Daya's mind.

"No!" Daya's mind replied.

Suddenly, something came flying and crashed in the jungle, about 50 miles from them. Everyone got alert.

"Oh God!" Salunke exclaimed with sorrow. "I hope everything is alright there."

"We need to check." Sachin said and all of them except Daya, who was at the peak of the mountain, went there.

Crashing Point…

A spaceship had crashed there but the comer inside was safe. After few minutes the door of the space ship opened and a light flashed from it, illuminating the dark dense forest to a brighter one. Some of the Salunke's team members and Salunke had to close the eyes as they could not resist.

Suddenly Niyati spoke," We are going to have a fight! The comer has not good intensions."

"Oh no!" Salunke said, "Mutants active Fight Mode!"

Clicking a button everyone got positions.

A lady came towards them, flying in the air. Long Violet Hairs, Blue colored Face, Sky blue dress and a purple light coming from her. No doubt she was an … Alien?

"Don't come in the way of Master En Sabah otherwise Master will destroy you." She spoke.

Salunke spoke, "I'll not let him destroy my world. He destroyed Perika Galaxy but Milky Way is not for him."

"You!" the Purple Lady spoke angrily and threw a purple fire ball towards Salunke. It hit Salunke and he went unconscious. Now all the mutants were enraged. She fired another fire ball but Pradz came in between and manipulated the fire towards the Purple Lady.

The Purple Lady was hit and instantly Abhijeet shoot her with 3 distinct gun shots in the shape of a triangle in her head. All thought she was dead but no, she healed herself.

Vivek came forward and concentrated on the abilities Purple Lady had. Fire Manipulation, Telekinesis, Healing herself, Self-protection Armor, Blasting, and Freezing Power …. "Freezing power!" he thought. "Maybe we can freeze her."

He concentrated even more, going deep where he we were all alone in the universe; "Freezing powers, freezing powers, freezing POWERSSSSSS..." he thought and acquired the power.

Vivek attacked on the Purple lady but the atmosphere around him also went colder and colder. Mumbai city residents felt the unnatural cold in the mid of June. Soon snow began falling down but the Purple Lady didn't freeze.

Finally, Tasha showed her power by a ear crashing scream but the Purple Lady made an armor/ shield around her.

The chills were increasing beyond a limit. The cold weather was unbearable.

The Purple Lady started to chant something and Niyati spoke, "She is going to blast." In a blink of seconds, the Purple Lady had made a bomb but as soon as she aimed the blast at the mutants, Daya came in front of her and instantly opened a portal to Hell. Sonali ran faster than sound and pushed the Purple Lady in the portal.

Before the portal could close, the Purple Lady warned, "Tomorrow my Master En Sabah Nur will come and that would be your last day, last day of humans on the Earth. Ha ha ha ha!" and the portal closed. As soon as the portal closed, the weather started getting normal.

All the mutants they attended to Salunke who was now unconscious. Asha bend on her knees and placed her hand on Salunke's forehead. She healed the burns and Salunke was now alright.

Salunke got up and was informed about the situation. He was happy by Daya's decision.

O_o_O

 **Commissioner Khanna's Office**

"Sir! There are strange noises and some unusual lights coming from the forest. Weather department also states that the chills started to come from the forest side. What should we do?" ACP Shamsher Singh asked.

The Commissioner of Police said, "Get the teams we are going to investigate. Take dog squad, bomb disposal and Special Task Force ready. Fast!"

"Sir!" ACP Shamsher singh said.


	5. Chapter 5

_**D ISCLAIMER**_

 _T_ _his is a work of fiction._ _I_ _do not own the cast._ _E_ _very real ones belong to Reviews their real life. And every fake ones belong to Reviews their fake appearance._ _The incidents, and locations portrayed herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional._ _Any unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this art without permission are totally restricted._

 **Commissioner Khanna's Office**

"Sir! There are strange noises and some unusual lights coming from the forest. Weather department also states that the chills started to come from the forest side. What should we do?" ACP Shamsher Singh asked.

The Commissioner of Police said, "Get the teams we are going to investigate. Take dog squad, bomb disposal and Special Task Force ready. Fast!"

"Sir!" ACP Shamsher singh said.

The teams headed to the forest.

O_o_O

 **Jungle…**

On the other hand, Salunke told the whole story to the mutants.

He said, "I was the chief professor in the Data Science Institute. I made many incredible inventions. For one of my invention, I had to go Himalayans for an herb. There I met a mad whom people there said 'mad.' But he was actually a rejected scientist. He got a book written in ancient Latin which said that time will come when evil will overcome. 21st century will suffer. His name was En Sabah Nur, a Twelfth Intellect Android.

The book also had the solution that a person with powers like him can defeat him so I suggested the DSI to make Cyber bodies but I wanted humanoids in place of metal pieces who could think their way, not on instructions. They rejected my project and fired me.

But I was determined so I collected information of the best persons in their departments and got yours. You all were the best, but your honesty was your enemy. You were also rejected because of the corrupt system.

Pradyuman was the Senior Inspector of CID. He lived with his wife and his son, Nakul. His son was a criminal and Pradyuman shoot his for India. But the corrupt system instead of rewarding him, fired him.

Abhijeet was a Govt. officer who was tried to kill because he has got the list of Ministers who were eating the peoples' money. So they tried to kill him but pushing him off the cliff but thankfully, I found him. I took him home.

Daya, a contractor who didn't want to use C-Grade iron girders in the buildings.

Fredricks, a police officer who was doing his duty by arresting the son of DIG for raping a girl but they dismissed him.

Asha and Sonali were Nuclear Scientists who had made a Nuclear Weapon for the country but their boss wanted to sell the weapon to terrorists so he tried to kill Asha and Sonali but luck saved them and they escaped from their boss. I found them running on the Mumbai-Pune Highway, they came in front of my car.

Niyati was the daughter of ACP. She uninitially heard ACP, shaking hands with India's foes. She tried to protest but those rascals kidnapped her and after torturing her brutally left in the jungle to die.

Vivek, son of famous doctor Atul who was involved in organ trafficking. Vivek raised voice but his voice was blocked.

Sachin was a chemist who made medicine of Epilepsy for nation same case as Asha and Sonali. His colleagues want to sell medicine to a British company to make money." Saying this Salunke went quiet. All were gloomy but no one was regret. What is the purpose of life if others don't want you!

"And who am I?" Tasha asked.

Salunke looked at Tasha and then to the moon. His eyes watered. "You are the daughter of ill starred and unlucky … … … … … … … … ... … … Salunke." Hearing this Tasha was a bit shattered.

"Why?" Tasha whispered.

Salunke continued, "Because I didn't want to go away from you. You were only relative of mine. Your mom died at the time of your birth. I am sorry sweetie, I didn't want to do this but I was compelled to do this. I am really very sorry, sweet heart."

O_o_O

The teams arrived at the jungle and dog squad was ordered to search.

"Sir! This jungle has an old building in the middle. We should see that. Maybe we can find them." ACP Shamsher said.

"OK!" Khanna replied. "Officers follow me."

O_o_O

"OK guys! Let's move to the old building in the forest." Salunke ordered.

Daya asked, "But why?"

"Because there is a basement there and in that basement lay the book of secrets which I got from the Himalayan Scientist. We have to get it. It will lead us." Salunke told them as they headed towards the building.


	6. Chapter 7

_**D ISCLAIMER**_

 _T_ _his is a work of fiction._ _I_ _do not own the cast._ _E_ _very real ones belong to Reviews their real life. And every fake ones belong to Reviews their fake appearance._ _The incidents, and locations portrayed herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional._ _Any unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this art without permission are totally restricted._

The teams arrived at the jungle and dog squad was ordered to search.

"Yes sir! This jungle has an old building in the middle. We should see that. Maybe we can find them." ACP Shamsher said.

"OK!" Khanna replied. "Officers follow me."

O_o_O

"OK guys! Let's move to the old building in the forest." Salunke ordered.

Daya asked, "But why?"

"Because there is a basement there and in that basement lay the book of secrets which I got from the Himalayan Scientist. We have to get it. It will lead us." Salunke told them as they headed towards the building.

O_o_O

Salunke alongwith the TransHumans reached the building first. Salunke went inside the ruined building. The building was very dirty. No one had come there for years. Salunke removed the cover of the basement and a staircase appeared. All of them went down.

As they reached down, a whole new world appeared before them. Full lit compound, machinery, and a book levitating in air at the centre. Salunke entered the code **ESN143H+** and the levitating book dropped the ground.

Fredricks picked it up and opened it. As it was ancient language, only Fredricks was able to read it.

It said, "When the Earth's temperature will rise, he will come on the Earth for a purpose. He has got Super Intelligence, Super Strength, Mind Control/Persuasion, Freeze Powers, Shape Shifting, Power Mimicry, Magnetic Powers, Time Travel, Sonic Scream, Telekinesis, Water Manipulation, Enhanced senses, Immortality and much more powers."

Fredricks flipped the page to find the picture of En Sabah Nur. He searched the content index for a way to defeat En Sabah Nur. It said page # 143. Fredricks jumped to page no. # 143 to find the page tore from the book.

"Oh no. the page which contained the way to kill En Sabah Nur is tore." Fredricks exclaimed with sorrow.

Just than, they heard foot steps of many. All mutants took places, ready to attack.

The comers came in view, Commissioner Khanna, ACP Shamsher and the police team.

"Dr. Salunke?" ACP Shamsher asked.

At the same moment, Khanna noticed Niyati.

"Niyati! My love." saying this Khanna stepped forward but Niyati teleported Khanna away.

"Stay away from me!" Niyati said. Khanna was astonished by the act.

"What you did to my daughter?" Khanna asked Salunke angrily.

"You are asking what he did to me. Ah great! Do YOU remember what YOU did to me? Kidnapped me and left me in jungle to die. Thankfully, Dr. Salunke was there, other wise I would have been dead long before." Niyati yelled. "Anyways, it would be better if we don't discuss the past. Our present situation needs much more consideration than past. We have to stop En Sabah Nur."

"You will pay doctor." Khanna said to Salunke who didn't pay attention to him and got involved in the present matter.

"Shamsher I need all the biochemical weapons ready because we don't have choices. He would attack the Earth tomorrow." Salunke said.

Shamsher looked at Khanna who reluctantly permitted.

"My friends! Ready?" Salunke asked.

"Ex Pertinacia, Fortitudo, Pax, Amor Et Constania Ubi Fatum Elegit Sapientes (IN Determination, Courage, Peace, Love and Steadinesss Where Fate Chose The Right Ones.)" the mutants raised the slogan all together.

Now, everyone waited for tomorrow. Hospitals were on emergency alert. Fire fighters, ambulances, bomb squad all were on high alert.


	7. Chapter 8

_**D ISCLAIMER**_

 _T_ _his is a work of fiction._ _I_ _do not own the cast._ _E_ _very real ones belong to Reviews their real life. And every fake ones belong to Reviews their fake appearance. The incidents, and locations portrayed herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional._ _Any unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this art without permission are totally restricted._

 **NOTE:** All the incidents mentioned in the story are total fantasy. Please let them stay in fantasy world. This is more descriptive than that of action, I'm sorry; I could not put up a good chapter.

The new morning, a big challenge, time to show valour, pride and patriotism. Many of the Mumbai's residents had migrated, the others left were horrified, cries and tears in eyes. The word 'Death' was roaming in everyone's mind.

The mutants were ready so do was the police with their guns, rifles. Helicopters patrolling the city in air. The security arrangements included the CCTV cameras, satellite navigation, laser radars, and much more.

The time passed and passed.

 _ **05:00 a.m.**_

Nothing happens.

 **..**

 _ **10:00 a.m.**_

Nothing happens.

 **..**

 _ **01:00 p.m.**_

Nothing happens even now.

 **..**

 _ **05:00 p.m.**_

 **Khanna's Office …**

Now everyone was tired.

Khanna asked Salunke to come to his office. He reached there in no time.

Khanna was enraged with Saluncke both, personally and professionally.

"Dr. Salunke, mind it! If you wasted the precious time of police then I swear I will put so many charged on you that you would come out of the bars for your life." Khanna spoke.

Saluke said with a smirk, "First check your record Mr. Harpees Khanna. Rebellious man who sold the country in 2010 for 100 millions, smuggling of more than 1000 girls for prostitution, illegal buying and selling of marijuana."

"Shut up!" shouted Khanna.

Salunke smirked again, "Truth is bitter, Mr. Khanna!"

Saying this Dr. Salunke turned to go. Khanna took the gun lying on his table, attached a silencer and fired Salunke.

"Y – O – U www W – I – LL lll Ppppp – aa yyyyy ff – orr tt this – sssss." These were the last words Salunke uttered and his soul departed.

Khanna hid his dead body and went out so no one doubts on him.

O_o_O

 **08:00 p.m.**

The satellite detected a meteor coming to the Earth with a great speed. All got alert. As the meteor entered the earth's atmosphere, it got burned and changed into a fire ball. It stroked the Earth making crater.

All were looking towards the sky and in no time it began meteor shower which lasted for thirteen minutes. Nitrogen, carbon monoxide and carbon dioxide level increased and the humans felt difficulty in breathing.

And then….

Came the Master of Evil En Sabah Nur. The smoke covered the atmosphere.

"Officers take positions." ACP Shamsher who was leading the police team ordered.

"1 – 2 – 3 ATTACKKKKKK! " he spoke.

The policemen opened fire but not even a single bullet affect En Sabah Nur. Our Trans Humans also got action.

Pradyuman started to throw fire balls but as soon as they came near En Sabah Nur they fire would went off.

Abhijeet took both the guns in hands and started firing but bullets would melt by his heat.

Fredricks opened the cover of his eyes and the Gamma rays started towards En Sabah. Instead of burning, the rays made En Sabah more and more powerful.

Daya tried to send En Sabah to the forth dimension but En Sabah was much more powerful.

Tasha started her ultrasonic sound but it had no affect on En Sabah.

Vivek tried each of En Sabah's power but they were useless on a 50 foot giant.

In no time "Sapno ki nagri Mumbai" had turned to "Battle field."

"Brain less, stupid humans, ha ha ha. You can't defeat me. I am En Sabah, the great. No one born of man can defeat because I am the birth of the nature." Saying this En Sabah Nur threw diamonds on the people present there which pierced in their skins causing death. Seeing this Sonali, held hands of all the mutants and thanks to her fast speed she took them away from the scenario. As she was able to walk through walls they went inside a building.

"Guys we need a strategy to defeat him." Asha said. "We have to attack all together to defeat him."

"Pradz will be the leader." Daya said and all agreed.

Pradyuman spoke "OK then! Asha you'll heal the injured and Sonali you will cover Asha. Niyati you will cover us, if you see En Sabah attacking us, teleport us to a new location. Fredricks you will attack by Gamma Rays and just then Abhijeet ….

Pradyuman noticed Abhijeet was not present there mentally.

"Abhijeet what are you thinking?" he asked.

Abhijeet replied, "En Sabah said no one born of man can defeat him because he was the birth of the nature. It means we can kill his by nature."

"What do you mean? Be clear!" Daya asked.

"I mean to say the elements of nature; air, water, fire, light and soil." Abhijeet said.

Pradz said, "Good idea! But we don't have powers related to air, light, water and soil."

"Air is present through out the atmosphere so we exclude it." Niyati said.

Tasha said, "Today's a sunny day so light also excluded."

"But still water and soil remaining." Asha spoke.

Vivek said, "En Sabah has water manipulation so I will steal his powers."

"But how can we arrange soil?" Daya asked.

"Not we, you!" Sachin said.

Daya asked, "Me?"

"Yes you! You got superb strength. You can bring big sacks filled with soil and then I would use my abilities to explode the sacks over En Sabah." Sachin said.

"Asha you go and heal the injured. Sonali you will cover Asha. Niyati you will cover Vivek. Fredricks you take the book of secrets and trying to decode the ways to defeat En Sabah Nur. Tasha stay with Fredricks." Pradz said.

"Ex Pertinacia, Fortitudo, Pax, Amor Et Constania Ubi Fatum Elegit Sapientes (IN Determination, Courage, Peace, Love and Steadiness Where Fate Chose The Right Ones.)" the said once and then attacked.

Pradz started throwing fire balls on En Sabah, and in mean time Vivek manipulated the sea water in the form of balls and threw over En Sabah.

Meanwhile, Daya brought four sacks of mud, each weighting 30 quintals, and Sachin using his vampire abilities threw that mud on En Sabah.

The light from the sun and air from the atmosphere fell on En Sabah. By the combination of five natural elements, En Sabah's energy started releasing. After about three minutes, En Sabah fell down and was unconscious.

"Yahoo! We did it." Sachin exclaimed and gave a high five to Daya.

…..

Fredricks came running with Tasha. He was having signs of worry on his face, "hey guys listen! If five elements are provided to En Sabah he won't ….

Before Fredricks could complete his line, everyone's attention drew towards En Sabah who was trying to stand up.

"! If five elements are provided to En Sabah he won't die but his powers will be multiplied. Ha ha ha!" En Sabah said and giving no time to the mutants he attacked.

Pradz, Abhijeet, Daya, Asha, Sonali, and Niyati were standing on the side where En Sabah attacked. Unfortunately, they could not escape and died.

The others escaped.

"No! We need to help them." Tasha cried.

Vivek said dragging her to the nearest building, "we will help them if we left alive. Just come with me."

Vivek, Tasha, Sachin and Fredricks went to the nearest building and Fredricks again opened the book of secrets.

Fredricks again started to read the contents.

"Introduction of En Sabah Nur … page # 1 to 34

Powers of En Sabah Nur … page # 35 to 68

Picture gallery … page # 69 to 100

Destruction caused by En Sabah Nur … page # 101 to 142

En Sabah Nur can be killed … 143

En Sabah Nur's fa …"

Fredricks was speaking when Tasha spoke, "Freddy tell me clearly what is written? En Sabah Nur can be killed … 143 or En Sabah Nur can be killed … page # 143."

"It's … … En Sabah Nur can be killed … 143. But what does it matter. We don't have page # 143!" Fredricks said.

"No! We don't need page # 143 because there is no page # 143 in this book. I don't know why, but …. …. …. I think its 'Love', I mean 143 means LOVE! We can defeat him with love." Tasha exclaimed.

Sachin taunted, "Do you think that the power of love can create a miracle and control a 50 foot giant, who are spreading total chaos since he came to the Earth? Very funny!"

"Love is the most beautiful feeling. Love is treasured ever since the world started. Remember Adam and Eve!" Tasha said and saying this she went outside.

En Sabah Nur tried to attack but Tasha said, "Hey listen!

GIVE YOUR HEART A BREAK!

"What the hell she is doing. Have she lost senses? Singing in front of a creature who wants to take over the world. Ah man! This is ridiculous. She is going to die." Sachin said.

Vivek favored Tasha, "No! She won't die! She is doing what exactly needs to be happened. See there."

Trio looked into the directed pointed by Vivek and they were surprised by the scenario. There was a strange light coming out of En Sabah and his size was decreasing and kept decreasing till he was just 5 feet 7 inches tall handsome lad of 21. What a miracle!

"Wow!" Sachin couldn't believe his eyes.

Vivek taunted, "Wonder of Woman – WOW!"

"That amazing." Sachin said again.

Fredricks said, "That's truly amazing."

"That's my girl! Love you Tasha." Vivek said.

"Love you?" Fredricks asked.

"I don't know. It just came out of my mind." Vivek said and trio went out.

O_o_O

"Thank you!" En Sabah Nur said. "Thank you for the love, I had been entreating for a long time for love."

"You are going to be killed." Sachin said.

"Shut up cold blooded! At least listen to him." Tasha said.

"It's the era of Before Christ! Around 300 B. C. we had our territory named Mohenjao Daro. I was the crowned prince of the state but then a day came like a bomb shell to me. Harappa territory had attacked our, they captured our king and queen, my mom and dad. I was the eldest of my brothers and sisters so I had to fight.

But I was also made a slave; I don't know why they did this to me. They did some rituals and cursed me that they will make my life that worst that I'll beg for death but death would also not be in my fate. I will turn to a monster as the time passes and then they … … I don't remember clearly what they did but yes, when I woke up I was not in my native land. I was chained and sitting on knees in front of a giant. He told me I was in the third dimension and from since then he used me for his purpose but one day I killed him and in the chastisement of killing him, I became like him.

You (he pointed towards Tasha) you freed me from the curse because …..

Fredricks cut him, "Because Tasha is rebirth of the queen of Harappa. They did this to you for revenge, the revenge they wanted to take from your father for killing their grands." All looked at him.

"Thanks again!" whispering this En Sabah Nur took a piece of glass and stabbed him. Soon he was dead.

O_o_O

Tasha, Fredricks, Vivek and Sachin now checked for if anyone is alive or not but their mates, Pradz, Abhijeet, Daya, Asha, Sonali, Niyati, ACP Shamsher and even Professor Salunke had embraced death.

"Daddyyyyyyyy !" Tasha cried watching his dad's dead body. Vivek supported her.

Sachin went near Salunke and placed his hand on Salunke's forehead. Soon, he was alive.

"This is only for ten minutes." He said to Tasha.

"Dad?" Tasha said.

Salunke said looking Tasha with love, "we did it!"

"I am proud of you! … You know what you all are special. Sweetie, I don't have much time now so listen to me carefully. Go back to the vault and there will be a refrigerator there, open it and there will be blue colored liquids, inject them to yourself, it will make you normal again." Salunke was saying this when accidently Commissioner Khanna entered.

"But it is password protected." Tasha said. "what's the password?"

"Tasha." Salunke said.

"Yes dad I'm listening."

Salunke said, "Tasha is the password my love. Keep the T in caps and but a full stop at the end."

"You are alive! I thought I killed ….." but he stopped watching four pairs of eyes looking at him. He tried to escape but Sachin caught hold of him and killed him. Ten minutes were about to over.

"Bye sweet heart. Love you!" Salunke said his LAST words.

Tasha picked his hand, kissed it and said, "Love you too!" she was gloomy.

"Tasha we have to the vault." Vivek said to her.

"Yeah! Okey." She said.

O_o_O

They opened the vault and entered the central lab. Taking the antidotes, the four of them injected themselves. Now they were Only Humans. Tasha noticed a soft-board covered by a curtain there. She slid the curtain and there were pictures of her and salunke.

One in which Tasha was riding a cycle, another in which Tasha was standing on the first position receiving an award, one in which Tasha was hugging Salunke and some pictures had Vivek with Tasha, sitting really close to each other.

"She loved you!" Sachin whispered in Vivek's ear. Vivek looked at Sachin.

Tasha came to Vivek and kissed him. Fredricks and Sachin left the room watching it.

After some time both came out.

"We have to burn this place so no one could use it again for any purpose." Tasha said.

"OK!" Saying this Sachin brought eight time bombs and each took two of them. They set 2 minutes time on them and planted them at regular distances.

"Hurry! Come out." Sachin said and all four ran to the outside.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Luckily, no one was hurt. Their secret was a secret, is a secret and will be a secret.

O_o_O

 **Next day….**

Tasha was sitting on a bench holding Vivek's hand and he was reading the newspaper.

"Mumbai Attack

Yesterday, Mumbai got attacked by some weird creatures. Mumbai police and other security forces faced them bravely. It is sad to inform that Commissioner Harpees Khanna and Assistant Commissioner of Police Shamsher Singh have died in the attack.

Around 300 of the civilians and police men are killed and more than five hundred are injured."

Tasha grabbed the newspaper and tore it. "And we are together."

 ***_The End_***


	8. Chapter 8 : Epilogue

_**D ISCLAIMER**_

 _T_ _his is a work of fiction._ _I_ _do not own the cast._ _E_ _very real ones belong to Reviews their real life. And every fake ones belong to Reviews their fake appearance._ _The incidents, and locations portrayed herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional._ _Any unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this art without permission are totally restricted._

 ** _Thanks for those who read this still from the beginning till end, thanks for those you kept me writing this by their reviews, thanks for those who had time to read the story but didn't had few more minutes to give their opinion, and thanks for those who were present in the start of the story but I don't see them now._**

 ** _THANKS ANYWAY!_**

 **Epilogue**

 **Time lap: 30 years**

A big mansion, furnished rooms, four magnificent minarets presently an exceedingly exquisite view. The building standing in the heart of a fragrant park, aromatic with blossoming flowers fluttering and dancing in the breeze. The radiantly colored birds perched on the twigs, uttering melodious songs.

A pretty fountain was sprinkling its light shower.

 _A savage place ….. holy and enchanted._

Entering the majestic edifice we see a big staircase covered by red carpet in the middle, the walls adored with floral and mosaic designs. It was clear that the owner of the house had a liking of luxury and opulence life.

The house belonged to the three brothers, who had distinctive qualities, and remarkably exceptional brilliance. Their charmistic personality was enviable.

The mansion was called 'The Brijraaj Mansion.' The elder brother named Fa, the middle one named Sahil and the younger one named Vivian were the kings of Mumbai, owning the biggest transportation company Mumbai Rail, the top hotels like the Raj Mahal, Sunshine Hotel etc. and the B-Tower Enterprises. Indeed the kings of Mumbai!

Let's meet their wives. Here is Miss Maneesha, sorry, Mrs. Maneesha Fa coming down the stairs. She is dressed in red-velvet Sarree, on her left is Mrs. Kumkum Sahil dressed in Black Sarree and on the right of Mrs. Maneesha is Mrs. Tanushree Vivian dressed in White Chiffon Sarree.

Here they come down to their husbands dressed in black dinner suits.

"Ladies and jentle men! Can I have your attention please?" Mr. Sahil spoke.

All the guests present in the party attended to Sahil.

"Thank you everyone, thank you to be here on this special day on my brother. Today he is having this big day and I'm really happy that you all came here to wish him." Sahil then moved to Vivian, "Dear Vivian,

Best wishes for a joyous day filled with love and laughter. Happy birthday!"

"Thanks brother." Vivian samiled. "Thank you, thank you everyone for being here."

"Happy birthday Vivian. May all your wishes come ture." Fa greeted his brother.

Vivian replied, "Thanks Fa bro."

"So guys, this day to Vivian. Cheers!" Sahil lifted his wine glass.

"Cheer!" the guests cheered. All were enjoying the party threw by the Brijraajs. After some times, Sahil came to Vivian.

"Vivian?" Sahil asked.

Vivian replied, "Yes bro?"

"Where are the kids? We got to announce it!" Sahil said.

"Here they come!" Vivian said pointing to the main door.

… … …

"Wish you a ver happy birthday dad!" Vivian's twenty year old son Udayveer greeted.

Vivian hugged her, "Thank you so much champ."

"Happy birthday chachu!" Sahil's daughter Jaynandini said, who was twenty three.

"O thank you so much sweetie!" Vivian smiled broadly.

"Happy birthday chachu!" Maynita and Rajveer, the fifteen year old twins of Fa greeted Vivian.

Vivian bent on knees and asked, "Thank you my dear. Where is my gift?"

Maniyta and Rajveer kissed Vivian on either cheeks and Vivian said, "That's my kids! Come here." Saying this, he hugged both kids.

"Happy birthday!" It was twenty five year old Aanandi, eldest daughter of Fa.

Vivian smiled, gave her a side hug and said, "Thanks baby!"

"Ok guys! Come we should announce it now." Sahil said clapping and Vivian, Sahil and Udayveer went up the stage.

Vivian took the mike and said, "Ladies and gentlemen! Today I … … I am feeling proud to say that me son Udayveer Brijraaj is going to take over our business to the next level. He is joining our company with Jaynandini and Aanandi Brijraaj. Give him a big hand."

The guests clapped. A voice was heard, "Millionaire's sons and daughter. Born with a gold spoon, got everything, money, name, fame, good looks, lavish life, what else could one wish for."

One of the guests spoke to the other, "I have heard that Aanandi Brijraaj is not a girl … she is bisexual."

Aanandi heard, she wanted to step forward and say, "Bisexuality is not a crime." But she didn't find it appropriate. She was about to leave but Vivian noticed Aanandi's condition. He came to her, placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Come!"

They went to those guests and Vivian said, "Yes! You heard right. Aanandi is bisexual. But we are proud to have such a talented eldest DAUGHTER of Brijraaj family. We are thankful that God blessed you a sweet child like Aanandi. So please for the next time, think before you speak! Please enjoy the party!"

It was time to cut the cake. The three brothers cut it together as their wives watch them. The party went long.

O_o_O

 _The same faces seen thirty years back but with different names by which world knows them now because some secrets are better untold?_


End file.
